


Protective Oliver vs. the Bunny

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protective Oliver Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Oliver vs. the Bunny

[So for some weird reason, when sherlock44 asked me to write a Protective Oliver fic, the first thing that popped into my head was the scene from Tangled where Rapunzel is scared of the bunny. So… yeah. Here goes! Enjoy!]

Team Arrow was camping. Campfire, roasting marshmallows, s'mores, sleeping under the stars, bug bites, no bathroom, no signal, the whole shebang. Felicity honestly couldn’t understand why Oliver would ever want to have anything to do with any form of camping ever again, given he sort of already met his quota for spending time outdoors. But this whole team building trip was his idea. Not the team building stuff, but it was beginning to feel like it. Fortunately, though, today Oliver and Felicity were getting some time alone. The rest of the team (Thea, Roy, who was visiting, Laurel, Digg, and Lyla, who both decided to bring Sara for her first camping trip) wanted to go to the nearby lake and go swimming, but Oliver pulled Felicity aside and asked if she wanted to go on a long walk with him.

Just him. 

Felicity, of course, agreed, secretly hoping for some more Tarzan action like on Lian Yu. Without the landmines.

Oliver had warned her it was pretty far where they were going, but it would be totally worth it once they got to their destination. Felicity assured him she would be fine.

However, it turned out that Oliver’s definition of a long walk and Felicity’s definition were vastly different. A long walk to her was a stroll, holding hands and talking about nothing and everything. to him, it was a hike. We’re talking over boulders, fallen trees, even up a short cliff. Of course, Oliver was conversing with her the whole time, talking about the trips his family used to take. Now, Felicity liked to think she was a fairly active person, considering her job description included sitting for long hours at a time. And she could do a few sit ups when she put her mind to it. But none of that had prepared her for that hike. 

Girls who say they like hiking have no fucking clue what they’re talking about, she thought, once again taking Oliver’s helping hand. For the first 20 minutes or so, Felicity was able to keep up with the conversation. An hour into it, Felicity managed a word or two every few huffs of breath. Now all that came out of her was panting and the occasional grunt or noise to let Oliver know she was listening. 

Finally, Oliver stopped their trek to take a break. Felicity plopped down right where she was standing, catching her breath. 

“I don’t want to sound whiny, but are we there yet?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled at her and said, “Actually, we are. Look to your left.”

She did. A few yards away was the edge of a massive cliff. With Oliver’s help, Felicity stood up and walked over to it. And gasped. 

He was right. Totally worth it.

Felicity was looking at a view, the likes of which she had never seen before. And she had been on the top floor of QC, which was a great view.

But this… This was something else entirely.

They were high up enough to see the sprawling green hills covered in trees that they had driven past on their way here. They were high enough to see the lake that everyone else was at, playing and splashing. They were high enough to see the waterfall that the park they were at was famous for. They could see everything. 

Felicity was speechless. Which was quite a feat considering her tendency to babble. Oliver stepped up beside her and took her hand. She turned her head toward him.

He smiled. “So what do you think?”

She looked back out over the cliff. “There are no words. This… it’s indescribable.”

Oliver gently pulled her back toward their gear. “Come on. I packed us some lunch.”

Lunch ended up consisting of delicious sandwiches, chips, water, and a few chocolate bars for their sweet tooth. When it was time to head back down to their site in order to make it for dinner, Felicity almost didn’t want to leave. 

As they were packing up their things, a rustling noise was heard. They both froze. 

They heard it again, seeing a bush move on their right. Immediately, Oliver pressed her up against a tree and took a fighting stance in front of her, his head slowly turning back and forth, straining to see anything. She could almost see how his eyes would dart around, looking for whatever the potential threat may be. 

The rustling sound came again, and the same bush moved. Oliver tensed, ready to attack whatever came through…

Until a small brown bunny with the fluffiest white tail popped out of the bush. It froze when it saw them.

Felicity covered her mouth with her hand to stop the burst of laughter that was threatening to erupt. once she regained her composure somewhat, she leaned forward to whisper in Oliver’s ear.

“Stay calm. It can probably smell fear.”

That broke Oliver out of his stance. Chuckling, he stood up and they both watched the bunny dart away. 

Once they got back to their campsite, Felicity made sure to tell everyone how Oliver bravely saved her from the evil fluffy bunny. And Oliver has yet to live it down.

[So…that turned out a little differently than I thought it would, but ok. Hope you liked it! And PLEASE feel free to ask me to write stuff! I love hearing from all you lovely people!]


End file.
